


Love or Lust?

by beren



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick is taken by a vampire, Philip is willing to give his life to try and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Lust?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

|   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: polt - the legacy](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20polt%20-%20the%20legacy), [fandom: polt: the legacy](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20polt:%20the%20legacy), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [genre: vampires](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20vampires), [pairing: ptl - philip/nick](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20ptl%20-%20philip/nick), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
 

  
**Merry Month of Masturbation – Day 23**   
[My MMOM Master List 2010](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/594488.html)   


"Philip, no!" he heard Alex scream as he threw himself at the portal, but he ignored her.

He had no idea where the portal went, but he had seen Nick dragged through it only minutes before and, as it threatened to close, all reason had left him. They had been investigating a series of unexplained deaths in a fraternity on the local campus. All the dead had been beheaded, but only after they had been completely exsanguinated. It had been on the third body that the barest sign of a fang mark had been found. Nick had volunteered to be bait for the vampire they had known was committing the attacks, but something had gone wrong, somehow the protections had failed and Nick had been taken.

For a moment Philip felt as if he was falling, but then he staggered out into an old style sitting room. The female vampire who had been preying on the fraternity boys was standing over the couch and on the couch was Nick. The fang marks were all too obvious on Nick's neck and he could not drag his eyes away even though he felt the portal close behind him.

"Move and I will kill him now," the vampire said simply and so he froze.

That made her laugh.

"Don't know what to do next, Priest?" she taunted him.

"I am not a priest anymore," he said simply, "but I have more than enough faith left to deal with you."

He had petitioned to be allowed to renounce his vows only six months previously. Something had called him, something stronger than the need he had felt to become a priest and he had followed it back to the Legacy. Leading the faithful to God was no longer what he was called to do, protecting them from the evil that lurked in the shadows was. He and Nick were just about on speaking terms now, four months after he had moved back into the Legacy house, and he was not willing to give up his friend so soon.

"You smell holy, the piety clings to you," the vampire replied as if she didn't really care, "will you die for your god?"

"I'll die for many things," Philip replied, aware only that he had to save Nick, "but not for you."

His cross had been in his hand since the moment he had realised something had gone wrong, but he did not lift it; the vampire could easily kill Nick before he could get to either of them.

"How noble," she started to say and then stopped, frowning, eyes flicking from him to Nick and back again.

She laughed.

"Or not so noble," she said, sounding delighted; "how many hail mary's would that have cost you, Priest?"

It was probably supposed to put him off balance, to make him vulnerable, but Philip had known about his feelings for Nick for a long time, far longer than this creature could have guessed. He had also come to terms with them.

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of," he said simply, even though he knew the kind of love he held in his heart would horrify some of his past brethren.

That made the vampire sober for a minute and she just looked at him.

"You actually sound as if you mean that," she said, sounding less than convinced.

"I do," he replied firmly.

Nick was never likely to love him back, but he did not deny what he felt. The only other person who knew was Derek, because Philip had insisted on giving his Precept every reason for his return, including the problematic ones.

"Your church would not agree," the vampire said as if she was actually interested.

"One of the reasons I choose to find God on my own," Philip said, and it was one of the primary reasons he had chosen to leave the priesthood as well as to rejoin the Legacy.

For a long time he had thought he could reconcile what he felt inside with the doctrine of the church, but, in the end, it had been a false hope.

"I have known love," his companion said and surprised him, "once, long ago. He was taken from me by such as yourself, but I still remember him."

"I'm sorry," Philip said, because he actually meant it; love was such a very precious thing.

The vampire frowned at him again, clearly reading his reactions.

"I offer you this," she said as if making up her mind; "when he wakes, he will turn, and when he feeds, he will stay that way unless you can pull him back. Your God and your faith will not work, but you might be able to do it. If you can claim him I will release you both, send you back where you belong; if not I will enjoy you both as my children."

Nick's soul against his; it seemed like a fair bargain and so he nodded. Now she stepped away from the couch and towards him, stopping only a few feet away.

"Remember," she told him, looking at the cross in his hand; "that will do you no good."

And then she walked to the door, opened it and with one last look back at him, left. He heard the latch click shut and then the lock turn; he was locked in with Nick. Looking down at the cross in his hand, he put it in his pocket and then he walked over to where Nick was lying.

"Nick," he said, shaking his friend's shoulder, but the only response was a quiet moan.

It was more than clear that Nick did not even know he was there. Philip did the only thing he could, he sat down in the nearest chair and waited. He never took his eyes off Nick the entire time, not even as the clock on the mantel chimed one hour and then another; Nick was his entire focus. He watched as the marks on Nick's neck faded, as his friend's skin became paler and eventually as Nick slowly moved for the first time. It was about ten minutes or so after that when Nick finally opened his eyes. They were not their normal colour, in fact they were glowing a deep, blood red.

"Hello, Philip," Nick said, sitting up and looking right at him.

"Hello, Nick," he said simply, not making a move himself.

"Are you breakfast?" Nick asked, smiling and revealing fangs.

"If that's what you want," he replied, having thought through all his options while sitting there. "She said," he added pulling the cross from his pocket, "that I could pull you back, that this," he held it up, making Nick shy back, "would be useless."

He looked at the cross and then threw it over his shoulder.

"I don't know if she was telling the truth, but I suppose we'll find out," he said, sitting there, totally defenceless.

"You're an idiot," Nick said, almost sounding like his old self; "I'm going to eat you and you throw away your only defence."

Philip smiled sadly.

"I couldn't hurt you if I tried," he said without trying to hide it; "so if you're going to, you might as well do it."

He found himself pinned into the chair in a second, Nick leaning over him, eyes glowing and fangs bared.

"Why, Philip," Nick said, actually sounding angry, "why are you playing at being a martyr?"

That was the question of course and Philip looked into those red eyes and revealed his motives: "I love you."

Nick blinked at him.

"If this is more of your sanctimonious crap," was the annoyed response.

"No," he said very firmly; "this has nothing to do with God or faith or any of that: I love you. You, not my fellow man, not like a brother; you."

He didn't think he could say it plainer than that.

Nick actually released him and stood back, frowning at him.

"And you think that will stop me from eating you?" Nick asked as if it was a ridiculous idea.

"I don't know," Philip replied, since he had no idea how this was supposed to work; "I think that part is up to you."

"I'm hungry," Nick said pointedly.

"For what?" was Philip's only reasonable response to that.

He did not want Nick to bite him, but if that was how it was going to be, then that was that. He did not think the vampire who had made Nick would abuse them and even if she did, if he was with Nick he could bear it.

"Blood," Nick replied as if he was talking to an idiot.

"Anything else?" Philip asked; he had read a lot about vampires.

Nick frowned at him then.

"Are you seriously offering sex?" Nick asked as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it?" was what Philip chose to reply.

According to some of the sources he had read, two things could get a vampire's attention: blood and sex. Blood was rather a final solution, so he figured sex was the next best thing. The fact that he found Nick all red eyes and fangs something of a turn on should have disgusted him, but it didn't. He was far too far down the road to worry about what was coming, because there was no way back.

"Take your clothes off," Nick said after a few moments and stood back a little.

That made Philip's cock twitch even more and he stood up slowly and began to pull off his clothes one garment at a time. He started with his shirt, placing it over the back of the chair and revealing the nice bruise he had starting up his side where he had collided with a wall in a previous fight back on campus. His shoes, socks and pants went next and then he looked at Nick who just looked back. Taking that as a 'get on with it' he pushed down his boxers and stepped out of them.

"That is serious," Nick said, eyes looking at his cock.

Undressing had taken him most of the way to erect and he could hide nothing anymore.

"Were you ever going to tell me, Philip?" Nick asked, looking him up and down.

"I don't know," he replied, since it was the honest truth.

Nick did not respond to that for long seconds.

"Sit down," was the next instruction, so he did.

He was no longer sure what Nick was doing, but his friend sat down on the couch still watching him.

"Touch yourself," Nick said, eyes fixed on him; "show me that you really want me."

That was a little bit of a shock; Philip had not expected that. He'd only actually had sex a couple of times in his life, so the exhibitionist jerking off was not really in his repertoire. It wasn't as if he could refuse, however, so he took himself in hand. The fact was he found Nick's eyes one him to be more of a turn on than he had expected and he touched himself very lightly, feeling the intensity of the possible orgasm running below the surface.

"Slide down in the chair," Nick said after a little while, "spread your legs; I want to see what's on offer."

It should have made Philip blush like a school boy; but his feelings were too intense for that and he did as he was told, stroking himself in long, steady strokes. Nick's eyes were hungry as they followed his every move and he felt his balls tightening as Nick undid his own fly and began palming himself inside his jeans. When Nick eventually stood up, Philip almost stopped, but a glare made him keep going and Nick calmly reached out and pulled one of the candles on the mantle out of its holder. Then Nick came towards him, kneeling between his legs.

"Suck it," Nick said, holding one end of the candle out to him, so he did.

It tasted a little dusty, but that was the worst that could be said for it. When Nick spat on his own hand and then rubbed it down the cleft of his arse, Philip realised what was going on and his cock throbbed at the prospect.

"Let's see how well you take something up the ass," Nick said, smiling at him in a very lecherous way.

The candle was pulled from his mouth and Nick didn't give him any chance to get ready; Nick just pushed the candle into him. It hurt. It wasn't a big candle, but it wasn't slippery enough and he'd never had anything like that shoved up his ass before. He couldn't help it; he stopped stroking himself, breathing deeply to try and adjust to what was being done to him.

"Don't disappoint me, Philip," Nick said in an almost sing song voice; "you were doing so well."

When Nick twisted the candle, he whimpered, but it didn't feel as bad as it had going in. His erection had started to wilt at the pain, but he began to stroke himself again and the heat in Nick's eyes was enough to get him past the mild discomfort he was now feeling. After a little while, Nick began to move the candle some more, in and out of him and he could see that Nick's other hand had gone back into his own pants. When Nick pushed the candle in, just so, Philip cried out as it brushed past a spot inside that made his nerves light up.

"Imagine what it will feel like when it's my cock fucking you deep and hard," Nick said, leaning close and whispering to him.

So Philip did and it had more to do with the fact that he was imagining Nick doing it than anything else that sent him sailing over the edge. He came long and hard, spilling his seed over his stomach as his hole clenched down on the candle.

"Oh hell," he heard Nick whisper, "so beautiful."

He couldn't even open his eyes as his body continued to shudder.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Then he felt fangs at his throat and the feeling that had been building in him all night exploded in his chest and everything went white and then black.

====

Philip woke up slowly and realised two things: he was still naked and he was lying on a carpet. The next thing that occurred to him was that it was incredibly bright and the sun on his shoulder felt ridiculously warm. That was when the previous evening came flooding back and his hand went to his neck. The skin felt tender, but there were not obvious marks that he could feel; he also didn't feel tender anywhere else, which was kind of strange given what he'd been doing when he passed out.

Something was very odd, that much he knew and he moved very carefully, which was when he realised there was someone lying on the carpet behind him and he sat up and turned. Nick was sprawled over the rug, completely out for the count, with his pants still undone. The skin of one of Nick's arms was also going nicely pink in the sunlight coming through the window, which was when Philip remembered the very warm feeling from the sun and looked down at his own shoulder.

Things were just getting odder.

"Nick," he said, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Nick just grunted.

"Nick, wake up," he said more firmly and shook Nick harder.

"What?" Nick asked in a very sleepy tone, opening his eyes and squinting at him.

Philip gave his friend a couple of seconds to catch up, which he figured was helped when Nick looked at him and realised he was naked. Nick sat up very fast, looking around the room. They were in Philip's bedroom at the Legacy house.

"What the hell?" Nick asked and turned back to him.

"She said, if I could bring you back she'd send us home," Philip said, putting two and two together; "she did."

"But I bit you," Nick said, and Philip clearly remembered that as well, "after ... umm ..." Philip remembered that very clearly as well.

Funny how Nick could blush now.

"I know," Philip said, climbing to his feet and drawing the curtains.

The light level in the room was much more comfortable after he did that.

"I don't think it quite worked the way any of us expected," Philip said, walking calmly over to where he had a crucifix on the wall, before picking it up and throwing it at Nick.

"Um," Nick said holding it gingerly; "that tingles."

Philip had noticed that as well.

"And this amount of light is far easier on my eyes," he said simply, "and before I closed the curtains both of us had mild sunburn going on which," he looked at his shoulder, "is already fading."

Nick was frowning at the cross.

"What does that make us?" Nick asked, looking up at him.

Philip gave a little shrug; he had no idea, but he walked over and offered Nick a hand up.

"Um, are you going to put some clothes on?" Nick asked, sounding awkward.

That amused Philip on a level he had never expected to be amused when Nick was in the equation.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, since the direct approach always had worked better with Nick.

Nick's face was a picture and then his companion seemed conflicted.

"We should really let the others know we're alive," Nick said, but his tone was very reluctant.

"We should," Philip agreed, but he wasn't very enthusiastic either.

"It is still early though," Nick said, looking at the clock and made Philip smile.

"It is," he agreed, far more happily.

"And we were in the middle of things," Nick added.

"We were," Philip replied with a nod.

"Do you have ...?" Nick asked, appearing less awkward now.

"In the top drawer," he replied with a grin; "I'm an ex-Priest, not a saint."

Philip felt something bubbling through him that was far more than simple sexual desire and his conscience niggled a little that the others would think they might be dead for a little while longer, but it wasn't very loud as Nick went to search through his drawers.

**The End**


End file.
